Remus'Christmas'Carol
by thanaerigan
Summary: un loup-garou seul pour Noêl? son âme soeur tout aussi abandonnée? ça ne va pas à Harry qui veut sa famille pour Noêl. Il envoie alors un cadeau un peu particulier à un Moony désespéré avec l'aide de Dumby et du destin pas original et flipé. SBRL et HPDM


Blabla d'auteur :

Comment ça c'est plus la saison de Noël ? Vous avez besoin d'une saison particulière pour recevoir un cadeau ? Bon, c'est vrai, cette histoire a été finie pour Noël et donnée à qui de droit. C'était une sorte de défi avec deux proches dont Breizeuz.

Il était simple : de la romance, une touche de machiavélisme et un gros délire d'où les parties en gras qui sont une partie du défi. La deuxième partie du défi : écrire cette histoire en quelques heures, la nuit de Noël, d'où le choix du thème et le côté violemment tordu – je vous jure que c'est pas bon d'écrire en ayant bu et en étant fatiguée. En gros ça part un peu en sucette.

Si non bah comme d'hab : rien est à moi, pas plus les personnages, que le nutella, nukaboy ou Festool ( cherchez pas comprendre c'est trop long à expliquer ) et ni même Christmas' Carol vu que c'est du Dickens.

Voilà…ah si le rating du M et bah les homophobes allez vous faire voir chez les mangemorts….

Voili voilou… Bon lecture.

Remus' Christmas' carol

Un hibou était entré par la fenêtre de la cuisine. L'homme qui se tenait devant la table, buvant sa première tasse de thé de la journée. Le pâle soleil d'hiver accentuait les reflets aubruns de ses cheveux châtains. Il regarda l'oiseau, tendit la main vers le parchemin qui était attaché à sa patte, le déplia et commença du court message.

« Je suis à Grimmaurd Square. Rejoins-moi pour Noël ! »

L'homme froissa le papier. Six mois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés et peu ou pas de mots en six mois. Et voilà que ce matin deux jours avant Noël, il recevait ce message. Mais pouvait-il lui faire confiance ? Certes, il savait qu'il n'était pas le traître qu'il croyait mais il avait douté. L'autre, de son côté, lui avait tu que leurs amis avaient préféré un autre pour les protéger, doutant de sa loyauté. Il avait encore du mal à lui pardonner cette mise à l'écart. Malgré que ce soit bientôt Noël, l'homme décida de ne pas faire d'efforts. De toute façon qui voudrait de lui, même à la veille de Noël. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre, écrivit une lettre à son neveu adoptif et alla se coucher. Pour lui, comme depuis longtemps maintenant, Noël était un jour comme un autre.

* * *

« Ça ne peut plus durer, Professeur. »

La voix s'érailla sur ces derniers mots, rappelant à l'homme à qui il s'adressait que son interlocuteur n'était qu'un adolescent. Il plongea son regard bleu dans les yeux, couleur émeraude du tout jeune homme et essaya de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. C'est fou ce qu'il pouvait ressembler à son père, malgré les prunelles si vertes Lily qui offrait quelque chose de féminin à son visage.

« Quoi donc, Harry ?

-Je viens de recevoir une lettre de Sirius et une autre de Remus. Le premier pour me dire, hier matin, qu'il est rentré à Londres – je pense qu'il est devenu fou – et qu'il a invité Remus pour Noël et qu'il serait heureux si je pouvais venir chez lui au moins quelques jours, comme une vraie famille moi, lui et Remus. Remus, de son côté, me écrit, hier soir, que si j'ai besoin de quoi que ce soit, il ne fait rien pour Noël. Et ça, ça ne peut plus durer. Il faut que ça change. Il faut qu'ils arrivent à faire la paix.

-Pourquoi est-ce si important pour toi, Harry ?

-Parce que je veux retrouver ma famille. J'ai la chance d'avoir deux oncles formidables. Ils ont été amis avec mes parents et j'ai cru comprendre qu'ils ont été plus que des amis. Je veux pouvoir profiter, du peu de famille qui me reste. Je veux avoir ma famille aussi imparfaite soit-elle pour Noël. Rien de plus. Est-ce trop demander, Papy Bus ? »

Albus Dumbeldore plongea son regard, de nouveau, dans les prunelles émeraudes de son petit-fils adoptif et répondit :

« Je te comprends et je ne te promets pas que ça va marcher. Mais je pense connaître quelqu'un qui pourrait nous aider. Va dormir, maintenant. Et dans ton lit, s'il te plaît Harry., ajouta-t-il, avec un grand sourire, le plus grand sorcier-fou du monde.

-Oui Papy Bus. », répondit Harry, en rougissant.

Il se blottit un instant contre son grand-père adoptif, pour recevoir un câlin et lui demanda :

« Je peux quand même aller demander à Dobby du **Nutella**.

-Va mon grand. Bonne nuit, Harry.

-Bonne nuit, Papy Bus. »

L'héritier des Potter sortit du bureau directorial et son directeur soupira. Il comprenait Harry. Sa famille était loin d'être parfaite, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire : un oncle et une tante qui ne se comportaient pas en tant que tels, un cousin qui le martyrisait, un grand-père adoptif que était aussi le directeur de l'école où il étudiait, une grand-mère adoptive qui était la directrice de sa maison et qui se transformait en chat quand l'envie lui en prenait, et s'était plus souvent qu'on le croyait et deux oncles adoptifs dont l'un était un loup-garou et l'autre un prisonnier en fuite, qui s'aimaient tendrement et mais qui ne voulaient pas le reconnaître. Ça devenait compliquer, surtout maintenant que Harry voulait retrouver toute cette famille. Il se tourna vers un tableau ancien. C'était sans doute le plus ancien de la pièce.

« J'ai besoin de vous, Maître. », déclara Dumbeldore.

Un homme à la chevelure blanche et aux yeux gris, considéra un instant son successeur et lui dit :

« Tu sais qu'ils n'aiment pas être dérangés dans leur petit monde. Ils ne sont pas n'importe qui. Ce sont les plus grands mages de ce monde et de l'autre.

-Mais c'est de leur héritier qu'il s'agit. Il ne demande pas grand chose. », déclara Dumbeldore, légèrement irrité. « Seulement que les deux personnes qu'il aime comme des parents puissent être de nouveau heureux, ensemble, à ses côtés. Je trouve sa requête des plus raisonnables. Sirius a déjà pardonné à Remus de l'avoir cru coupable. Mais Remus ne se pardonne pas de l'avoir fait et d'avoir en même temps continuait de l'aimer. Il continue de se punir injustement. Il est au carrefour de sa vie et il serait dommage qu'il choisisse le mauvais chemin et qu'il perde tout cet amour qu'il a en lui. N'est-ce pas vous Maître qui dîtes toujours, que seul l'amour importe vraiment ? Ne pouvez-vous pas faire ça pour votre héritier ?

-Bon tu as gagné Albus ! Je vais leur transmettre ton message mais je ne sais pas s'ils vont accepter.

-Quand aurais-je …

-Eh pas tout de suite !, coupa le portrait. Qu4est-ce qu'ils croient ces petits jeunes, maugréa-t-il en se retournant. Valinor c'est pas la porte à côté tout de même. »

Albus Dumbeldore vit l'homme du portrait s'éloigner peu à peu et disparaître dans le lointain vers une salle où se tenaient toute une compagnie de gens, d'une grande beauté et d'une grande délicatesse, vêtus de longues robes blanches. Il espérait que l'un des plus grands directeurs de cette école arriverait à les convaincre du bien fondé de cette requête. L'avenir d'Harry, de Sirius et de Remus en dépendait.

* * *

Alors que l'horloge de la cheminée sonnait la demi de neuf heures, Remus Lupin, loup-garou de son état et accessoirement ancien Maraudeur et ancien professeur de DCFM de Poudlard, décida d'aller se coucher. Certes, c'était Noël. Mais aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne c'était la période qu'il détestait le plus. Il se leva et quitta son salon pour sa chambre. La bicoque dans laquelle il vivait n'était pas luxueuse mais grâce à la générosité d'Albus, il pouvait y vivre en paix. Il se glissa entre ses draps et s'endormit presque aussitôt. Du moins, il le cru.

Un bruit attira soudain son attention. Il se redressa dans son lit et chercha dans la pièce d'où pouvait provenir le bruit. Mais malgré ses sens lycanthropiques, Remus ne vit rien. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se recoucher, une silhouette se profila à travers la porte. Le loup-garou eut un mouvement de recule dans son lit.

« Snivellus ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Aux dernières nouvelles …

-Ta gueule, Lupin et écoutes moi. Je ne t'aime pas et tu ne m'aimes pas. Ça tout le monde le sait. D'ailleurs c'est pas vraiment moi qui te parle, mais ma projection astrale. Sache que ton attitude commence à gonfler pas mal de monde...Hein quoi ?, s'interrompit Snape en regardant quelqu'un derrière lui. Quelqu'un que Remus ne voyait pas. Ouais, bon. Ton pessimisme énerve du monde et on voudrait que tu te bouge avant de finir comme un vieux con comme mo....Non mais ça va pas je te permets pas de dire ça, s'énerva de nouveau Snape contre la personne qui était derrière lui. Aïe. Putain, c'est toi le con. Ouais bon pas la peine de mordre, je vais le lui dire. Mais t'es prié de pas me traiter de vieux con, si tu veux pas que j'en cause deux mots à toi mère. Et toi arrête de rire bêtement. On dirait ton couillon de père. Ouais ça va. Ça va. J'ai compris. Pas la peine de râler vieux chnock. Bon, reprit le professeur de potion, si tu veux pas finir comme un déchet de l'humanité, seul dans ton coin, tu vas suivre les gens qui vont venir te voir et écouter ce qu'ils ont à te dire. Après ce sera à toi de prendre ta décision. Mais réfléchis bien, Lupin. Parce que si moi, je ne t'aime pas, ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. Allez, bonne nuit. », finit Snape avec son éternel sourire narquois.

Le tintement de l'horloge, sonnant dix heures, le réveilla en sursaut. Remus regarda autour de lui affoler. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce putain de rêve ? Ou plutôt un cauchemar ? Rêver se Snivellus, c'était pas un rêve, c'était un cauchemar.

Il tendit la main vers la table de nuit et se servit un verre d'eau, qu'il commença à boire lentement. Soudain, un bruit puis une petite lueur attira son attention. Il vit arriver devant lui, quelqu'un qu'il n'aurait pas dû s'y trouver. Il se leva d'un bond, en prenant sa baguette sur sa table de nuit et s'écria :

« Albus, il est arrivé quelque chose à Harry ?

-Calme-toi, mon cher Remus. Tu es en pleine forme à ce que je vois. Ne t'en fais pas. Harry va bien. C'est en partie à cause de lui que je suis là, cette nuit. Tu l'inquiète vraiment. Enfin quand je dis que je suis là c'est une façon de voir les choses. », ajouta le directeur en riant légèrement.

Remus constata alors que son ami était presque transparent à la manière des fantômes, mais pas tout à fait.

« Rassurez-moi Albus, vous n'êtes pas …

-Mais non, mon petit Remus. Enfin je ne devrais plus t'appeler comme ça tu es adulte maintenant. Bien que ton comportement soit plus digne de celui d'un enfant, ces derniers temps. Je suis une sorte de souvenir, un peu comme celui de Tom dans son journal et aussi de façon différente. Je suis le Albus que tu as connus dans ta scolarité et que mon moi actuel t'a envoyé pour te faire prendre conscience de certaines choses.

-Quelles choses ?, demanda le professeur Lupin, perplexe.

-Tu n'as pas vu notre messager. Severus ne t'a rien dit ?

-Ce n'était pas un cauchemar ?

-Non, ce n'était pas un cauchemar., sourit Dumbeldore les yeux brillants de malice. Bon tu sais pourquoi je suis ici ?

-Ben pas vraiment ?, avoua le loup-garou de plus en plus perdu.

-Je reprends. Il se trouve que quelqu'un de ton entourage trouve que tu ne vas pas bien du tout et je suis d'accord avec lui, soit-dit en passant. Même si eux ne veulent pas que je le dise.

-Quelqu'un ? Eux ? Mais de qui parlez-vous ?

-Ça n'a pas d'importance., coupa Dumbeldore. Saches juste que je suis là pour t'aider à reprendre confiance en toi et en l'humanité. Même si tu crois que tu n'es pas humain, Remus John Lupin. Je vais te montrer que le monstre qui a failli tuer Severus, il y a presque vingt ans maintenant, n'existe pas. Je vais te montrer ce que tu t'es efforcé d'effacer de ta mémoire. Que tous tes Noëls n'ont pas étaient malheureux. Pour ce soir, mon jeune ami, je ne suis plus Albus Dumbeldore mais l'esprit des Noëls passés. De tous ces Noëls que tu as oubliés. C'est **illusoire** de croire que l'on peut oublier, Remus. »

Albus Dumbeldore frappa dans ses mains et soudain, lui et Remus se retrouvèrent dans le Grand Hall de Poudlard.

Un magnifique sapin, trônait au centre du hall d'entrée, décoré aux couleurs des quatre Maisons. Les deux sorciers s'avancèrent vers la Grande Salle et soudain, un groupe d'adolescents leur passa au travers surprenant le loup-garou. Ils étaient quatre ils devaient avoir environ quinze-seize ans. Le premier qui était passé devant - ou plutôt à travers eux – était un jeune brun dont les cheveux semblaient être encore sortis vainqueurs de leur bataille contre le peigne. Derrière des lunettes rondes, brillaient de malice et de joie, deux yeux chocolats. Accroché à lui venait un autre garçon du même âge légèrement plus grands, aux cheveux noirs, longs, et aux yeux gris argents, qui eux aussi brillaient de malice et d'excitation. Il tirait, derrière lui, le tenant par la main un troisième larron, à la mine aussi réjouie que ses amis, dont les cheveux châtains, moins longs que ceux de son prédécesseur, lui retombait souplement sur des yeux d'un caramel doré. Après lui, un peu en retard comme d'habitude, venait un garçon plus petit que ses camarades, plus rondouillard aussi, dont le visage n'était pas sans rappeler celui d'une souris – d'aucun aurait dit un rat.

« Tu les reconnais ?, demanda Albus à un Remus époustouflé.

-Mais c'est ...c'est … C'est nous !, dit-il enfin. James, Sirius et Moi., précisa-t-il en oubliant sciemment Peter. C'est le jour de Noël. Ils étaient tellement excités que je n'arrivais pas à les faire tenir à leur place. Ils avaient un cadeau qui ne pouvait pas s'emballer, m'avaient-ils dit ce matin-là. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était mais j'ai vite compris que ça avait un rapport avec enfin...

-Avec ta lycanthropie. Et tu avais raison. », répondit Albus.

D'un claquement de doigts, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent dans la salle sur demande.

« Tu vas voir, disait le James adolescent au Remus du même âge. Tu ne seras plus jamais seul pendant la pleine lune.

-On ne veut pas que notre Moony adoré se blesse si on le laisse seul., ajoutait Sirius.

-C'est Sirius qui a eu l'idée., ajouta Peter pour ne pas être en reste. En troisième année.

-Mais quelle idée tordue a encore traversé le **pois chiche** qui te sert de cervelle, Sirius Black ?, demanda Remus en se tournant vers son compagnon rayonnant.

-Mais rien, mon Moony chéri. », répondit aussi innocemment que possible l'héritier des Black.

Le surnom employé par le futur prisonnier fit rougir les deux Remus, mais plus encore l'adolescent. Tandis que Sirius le regardait, tendrement, et pourtant avec une lueur de désir qu'il tentait de dissimulé à tout prix, brillait au fond de ses yeux.

« Bon aller ton cadeau maintenant., fit James Potter. Prêt les gars. »

Et sous le regard ébahis, d'un Remus adolescent ses trois meilleurs amis se transformèrent en animaux : un rat pour Peter, un cerf fier et magnifique pour James et un chien, noir, joueur et franchement affectueux, pour Sirius, qui se jeta sur le jeune Remus, et se mit à lui lécher le visage.

Le Remus adulte se souvint de ce qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment là. Il avait senti son **diaphragme** se soulever lourdement, pour prendre une inspiration. Son cœur s'était accéléré sous les coups de langues de l'animagus. Il n'arrivait pas s'ôter de l'esprit qu'il s'agissait que de la forme animale de Sirius et non de Sirius, lui-même.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les deux voyageurs virent les garçons reprendre leur forme humaine et un Sirius, très fier de lui dit :

« Maintenant, tu ne seras plus jamais seul à la pleine lune, mon Moony. », déclara Sirius, en le serrant tendrement dans ses bras.

Un éclair aveugla un instant le Remus adulte et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux il découvrit qu'ils avaient transplané à une autre époque.

Ils étaient toujours à Poudlard, mais cette fois-ci, ils étaient dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. James et Sirius étaient assis sur l'un des canapés, entrain de se chuchoter des choses qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il se souvint, soudain, de cette scène tout du moins de ce qui avait suivi. C'était en septième. Il se rapprocha de ses deux amis et il entendit :

« Tu crois que ça va lui plaire ?, demandait James.

-C'est Lily qui t'a aidé à choisir ?, interrogea Sirius. C'est quoi l'histoire ?

-C'est quatre gamins pendant une guerre qui se retrouve à la campagne pour être protégés et dans la maison où ils sont, ils découvrent une armoire qui leur permet de passer dans un monde magique, qui s'appelle **Narnia**.

-Ouais, je suis sûr que ça va plaire à Remus. »

Un bruit attira l'attention des deux adolescents qui se tournèrent vers l'escalier, et découvrirent Remus entrain de descendre l'escalier.

« Bon je vais rejoindre Lily., déclara précipitamment James. Tiens Moon', Joyeux Noël. »

Remus se vit déballer le livre que lui avait offert Prongs, cette année-là : l'intégralité de du monde de Narnia. Les yeux du loup-garou brillèrent de plaisir.

« J'ai aussi un cadeau pour toi, Moony., dit timidement Sirius en se levant.

-Ah oui ? », interrogea Remus. Il tendit la main vers son ami, pour récupérer son cadeau.

Mais il vit Sirius se rapprocher de lui et quand il ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres du visage de son ami, il se pencha et déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres.

« Joyeux Noël, mon Moony.

-Sirius pas ici.

-Pourquoi crois-tu que James est allé rejoindre sa Tigresse ? Pour qu'on puisse **squatter **le dortoir ? Parce que j'ai un autre cadeau pour toi et je ne tiens pas à te le donner en public. Enfin si tu es d'accord, Rem' ? », ajouta Sirius en regardant tendrement son petit ami.

Pour toute réponse, le Remus de dix-sept ans embrassa son presque amant et le prit par la main pour l'entraîner vers le dortoir des garçons.

Le Remus adulte ferma les yeux un instant et plongea dans ses souvenirs. C'était le plus beau Noël qu'il avait passé.

Sirius et lui étaient remontés dans leur dortoir. Une fois entrés dans la chambre, Remus verrouilla la porte d'un sort et se tourna vers son amant.

« Je te promets d'être doux, mon amour. », lui chuchota Sirius. « Tu te souviendras toujours de ta première fois. De notre première fois. »

Il attira Remus plus près de lui, puis pressa de nouveau, ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le baiser commença doucement, Sirius se contenta de caresser les lèvres de Remus des siennes. Peu à peu, le baiser devint plus sensuel. Sirius caressa de sa langue, les lèvres du loup-garou, qui ouvrit la bouche sous la caresse, offrant à Sirius l'accès à sa bouche. La langue de l'animagus s'enroula autour de celle de son partenaire, entamant une danse lente et langoureuse.

Remus passa ses mains derrière la nuque de son petit ami pour accentuer la profondeur du baiser, plongeant ses doigts dans les doux cheveux de Sirius. Leur souffle se mêla une fois de plus et Remus accentua la pression de ses mains sur la nuque de Sirius. Comprenant le message celui-ci, fit glissé ses mains le longs des flancs de son compagnon, le caressant, avant les poser délicatement sur ses hanches, qu'il caressa plus fortement. Puis il caressa encore une fois les lèvres douces avant de désunir leur bouche et d'appuyer son front contre celui de son futur amant. Les yeux argentés, chargé de tendresse et de désir croisèrent les prunelles ambrées, qui reflétaient la confiance que leur propriétaire avait en son partenaire et le désir qu'il lui inspirait.

« Je t'aime, chuchota Sirius, en caressant la peau veloutée des joues de Remus. Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi. », répondit Remus

Sirius se pencha de nouveau vers la bouche de son ami, avec sensualité et rapprocha leur corps, les collant l'un à l'autre. Il pressa son érection contre celle de son partenaire.

« J'ai tellement envie de toi… », chuchota l'héritier des Black.

Sans rien dire, Remus détacha les mains de l'animagus de sa taille et enlaça leurs doigts avant de le mener à son lit, sans jamais détacher ses yeux d'or bouillant de ceux maintenant plus bleus que gris de Sirius.

Celui-ci comprit le message. Il savait que Remus redoutait d'avoir hérité du côté loup de sa malédiction et que le fait de faire l'amour avec quelqu'un ne le lit à lui pour le reste de sa vie. Mais Sirius avait su apaiser ses craintes et lui faire comprendre la profondeur de son amour pour lui.

Remus de son côté, n'en revenait pas de ce qui allait se passer. Sirius avait été si tendre depuis le début de leur relation, lui montrant toujours un peu plus la profondeur de son amour au point que le loup-garou avait peu à peu reprit confiance en lui et avait de plus en plus envisagé de faire passer leur relation sur un autre plan que celui du simple flirt.

Sirius reprit leur baiser, leur langue se mêlèrent se caressèrent, passant alternativement de la langue de leur partenaire à la chaire rougie de leur lèvres maltraitée par le baiser.

Sirius relava la tête et une fois de plus caressa révérencieusement le visage de Remus, s'attardant sur les joues douces, sur le nez fin, sur les lèvres pleines, sur la bouche entre-ouverte qui semblait réclamer des baisers.

Dans cet état, Remus était un véritable appel à la luxure. Un ange déchu qui appelait à la luxure. Remus se pelotonna de nouveau dans les bras de son ami et leva délicatement la tête vers lui, quémandant un nouveau baiser que Sirius lui accorda volontiers. Il glissa de nouveau les mains sur la taille de son loup-garou et les glissa sous le pull, pour caresser la peau douce de son torse. Il arracha un frisson à Moony et répondit par un gémissement, savourant toutes les coutures, qu'avait laissé le loup sur la peau de son ami.

Remus leva les bras et Sirius le ôta son pull. Il admira la poitrine striée de fines cicatrices blanches de sin ami. Remus avait l'impression qu'il les avait même occultées, tant il le dévisageait avec ardeur. Les mains du brun reprirent l'exploration du torse de son amant et remontèrent jusqu'à ses épaules, avant que les longs doigts fins de Sirius ne se perdent dans les mèches couleur tabac de Remus.

Celui-ci posa les mains sur la poitrine de son partenaire et commença à débouter la chemise qu'il portait tout en continuant d'échanger avec lui un baiser passionné. La chemise tomba dans un léger bruit sur le sol de leur chambre. Les mains de Sirius redescendirent le long du dos de Remus, et alors qu'il lui embrassait le coup, le loup-garou sentit les mains de son partenaire, se poser contre ses fesses et rapprocher leur corps pour presser de nouveau leurs érections l'un contre l'autre. Ce contact leur arracha, à tous deux, un gémissement sourd.

Ce fut comme un signal ! Lâchant la bride de ses émotions, Remus reprit le contrôle du baiser et se mit à caresser le corps de Sirius, avec frénésie. Ils avaient besoin l'un comme l'autre de cette étreinte et la retarder ne faisait qu'accentuer leur frustration, pour en rendant la délivrance plus douce encore.

Ils voulaient plus et se regardèrent, quand sur un geste de la main, Remus ouvrit le lit et replia les couvertures au pied de la couche. L'Animagus embrassa son partenaire pour répondre à la question muette. Il s'attaquait à la boucle de ceinture du châtain quand un courant d'air parcouru tout son corps. Il réalisa alors qu'il était nu. Magie sans baguette ! Remus savait utiliser la magie sans baguette. La demande était des plus explicite et l'animagus n'allait pas se faire prier.

« J'aime quand tu étudies comme ça en classe. », lui chuchota-t-il langoureusement, en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

Avec un léger sourire coquin au coin des lèvres, Remus recula jusqu'au lit en lui murmurant :

« Toi qui critiquais les heures que je passais à étudier.

-Promis, mon amour, je ne dirais plus rien. Mais à une condition…

-Laquelle ?

-Apprends-moi.

-Plus tard. Là c'est toi qui as des choses à m'apprendre. »

Sirius reprit ses caresses laissant se doigts errer sur la peau de Remus, le conduisant vers cet état de confusion inérant au plaisir. Il retrouva la ceinture du jean et fit courir ses mains le long de cette barrière qui le séparait encore de son cadeau et de sa convoitise. Il voulait prendre son temps. Si lui n'était pas particulièrement pudique, il savait qu'il en était autrement pour Remus et il voulait lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à cette idée. Il défit lentement le bouton du pantalon, fit glisser la fermeture éclair, alors que Remus lui murmurait d'une voix chargée de désir d'aller un peu plus vite. Pour répondre à la demande du loup, il se colla un peu plus contre son corps et se frotta de nouveau à lui, provoquant des gémissements de frustration chez son partenaire, alors que les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient.

Sirius mit fin au baiser, provoquant un nouveau gémissmeent de frustration chez Remus, mais ses lèvres descendirent le long de la gorge de son compagnon pour finir à la ceinture du jean, d'où dépassait l'élastique de son boxer. Il ralentit quelques secondes sur les arrondis sensibles de sa poitrine, puis sur son nombril, et s'arrêta à l'ouverture du jean. A présent à genoux devant Remus, son souffle caressait la dernière pente de son ventre et faisait frissonner son ami des pieds à la tête. Sirius eut tout d'un coup l'impression d'être un mortel venant implorer la déité ; et il songea qu'il n'y avait aucune image plus vraie que celle-ci, car il souhaitait adorer ce corps et l'âme qu'il abritait, les adorer jusqu'à ce que sa dernière parole vienne mourir au creux des lèvres de rose.

Ses doigts se serrèrent sur les bords du jean, et, lentement, il fit descendre le vêtement. Le tissu bruissa le long des jambes aussi délicates que le reste de ce corps enchanteur, puis tomba à ses pieds. Les mains tremblantes de Sirius glissèrent de ses chevilles à ses cuisses, qu'il retint contre lui pendant que ses lèvres se posaient sur la peau fragile de son ventre, là où le loup avait laissé la preuve de sa malédiction ; il ne bougea pas durant plusieurs secondes, se contentant de respirer l'odeur de cette chair tant désirée, la sensation de cette peau veloutée soumise à sa volonté.

Néanmoins, Remus se dégagea lentement de son étreinte, ôtant ses pieds du vêtement désormais inutile. Il prit les mains de Sirius dans les siennes et le força à se relever, ambre dorée plongée dans l'océan assombri, puis il s'allongea sur le lit, l'attirant à sa suite, tandis que les draps remontaient en bruissant sur eux, et exprima son bonheur par un long baiser. Pendant que leurs lèvres se mêlaient, leurs corps faisaient de même ; Sirius posa ses avant-bras de chaque côté du buste de Remus, se maintenant juste au-dessus de lui, tandis que les courbes de leurs ventres s'épousaient et que leurs jambes s'entrelaçaient en une fabuleuse harmonie.

Remus retint sa respiration quelques secondes, incapable de bouger suite à ce désir ardent qui traversa son corps lorsque leurs bassins se touchèrent. Leurs reins glissèrent l'un contre l'autre en une délicieuse caresse qui fit naître des flammes dans tout son être, et ce contact ardent créa un frisson chez Sirius. Mais cette barrière de tissu les empêchait d'être plus serrés, d'atteindre cette proximité indispensable à leur survie… car s'ils ne pouvaient pas sentir la totalité du corps de l'autre, il leur semblait qu'ils allaient sombrer dans un gouffre sans fin. Ils voulaient, ils avaient besoin de ça, être proches, plus proches, bien plus proches encore…

Alors, échappant malgré lui à la bouche tentatrice, Remus détourna le visage et murmura quelques mots qu'il accompagna d'un léger geste de sa main, effleurant le dos frissonnant de Sirius. Aussitôt, les derniers vêtements qu'ils portaient parurent se réduire en poussière, mais ils réapparurent quelques secondes plus tard sur le sol.

Une longue plainte naquit dans leurs gorges au même moment : leurs hanches venaient de se rencontrer pour la première fois, sans aucun garde-fou pour entraver l'intimité redoutée et désirée. Peau brûlante contre chair ardente, ils crurent qu'ils allaient se fondre l'un dans l'autre de par ce seul contact ; mais non, ce n'était pas assez, et le désespoir de pouvoir jamais combler la moitié vide les submergea. Renversant la tête en arrière, Remus gémit et son gémissement se mêlait à celui de Padfoot, accablé de ce besoin déchirant d'être enfin uni à son autre ; le souffle court, Sirius se redressa juste assez pour embrasser le cou tendu, sentant le pouls sous la peau fragile, suçotant la peau de son amant, jusqu'à le marquer de sa bouche.

« Sirius, gémit Remus tandis qu'il acceptait le signe d'appartenance. Oh mon dieu, Sirius, je veux… je veux…

- Chut, je sais » murmura celui-ci contre son cou.

Remus se tut, mais il ne pouvait pas patienter plus longtemps. Le besoin de le sentir contre lui, en lui, l'oppressait ; il se sentait mourir lentement à force de supporter cette terrible attente qui consumait ses dernières parcelles de lucidité. Sirius devait ressentir la même chose, car il l'obligea à écarter ses jambes avec une infini douceur, se blottissant petit à petit tout contre lui tandis qu'il déposait mille baisers sur la gorge pâle et découverte. Sa bouche chaude et tremblante descendit sur ses clavicules qui apparaissaient au rythme de sa respiration, entrecoupée de plaintes refoulées, parcourut leur dessin quelques longues secondes puis remonta le long de son cou, dépassa la ligne de sa mâchoire et retrouva enfin les lèvres tant désirées. Il les entrouvrit amoureusement, savourant le goût de ce sanctuaire que lui seul avait jamais pénétré, et Remus lui rendit la pareille avec une exquise tendresse, celle que partagent les âmes déjà liées depuis leur genèse.

Pendant qu'ils partageaient ce baiser, Sirius caressait lentement le corps sous lui, traçant les courbes délicieuses du buste et descendant le long des tendres flancs d'ivoire ; Remus lui répondait en dessinant le galbe magnifique de son dos, depuis ses épaules où roulaient les muscles jusqu'au creux de ses reins brûlants, ne se lassant pas du toucher de la peau dorée sous ses mains impatientes.

Et au cœur de la nuit, à la lueur languissante des flammes, ils s'unirent pour la première fois. Lentement très lentement, pour ne pas blesser l'homme qu'il aimait, Sirius introduit tout d'abord un doigt dans l'intimité inviolée de Remus, qui se crispa sous cette intrusion. Le brun bougea lentement et un fois qu'il sentit son compagnon se détendre, il introduisit un second doigt et entama une série de mouvement pour habituer son amant à ses mouvements et le détendre au maximum. Remus se cambra de nouveau et lui chuchota, d'une voix presque désespérée :

« S'il te plait Sirius ….plus encore…Plus ….Encore plus. »

Sirius ne résista pas à la douce demande. Il attendait cette union depuis si longtemps. Il écarta délicatement les jambes de son amant, se saisit d'un coussin pour lui relever le bas du dos, afin d'avoir un meilleur angle de pénétration. Il positionna son sexe face à l'intimité de Remus et le plus lentement possible commença à le pénétrer. Le loup-garou se crispa sous la douleur, alors que l'homme qu'il aimait, entrait en lui le plus délicatement possible, il le savait. Voyant le visage de Remus se crisper sous le coup de la douleur. Sirius s'arrêta un instant ; Il était terrorissait à l'idée de blesser son ange. L'Animagus reprit aussitôt possession de ses lèvres, étouffant leurs sanglots conjugués. Il remonta l'une de ses mains pour caresser la joue pâle, écarter les mèches d'or brun qui glissaient sur son front, puis revenir sur la pommette où coulait une larme salée qu'il essuya rapidement. Il tremblait de tout son être, terrifié de blesser cette créature qui pleurait en silence et dont il recueillait les gémissements au creux de ses lèvres ; il voulut donc arrêter tout mouvement, mais Remus comprit sa peur et appuya un peu plus fort ses hanches contre les siennes, donnant naissance à une nouvelle vague de désir écrasant. Celui-ci se clama un instant avant de plonger les yeux dans le regard de son amant, qui lui sourit, timidement, avant de bouger, de nouveau, le bassin pour lui faire comprendre qu'il en voulait plus. Ce que Sirius lui accorda volontiers.

Remus laissa échapper un gémissement sous le coup de bassin de Sirius, rejetant la tête en arrière, les yeux clos, les lèvres entrouvertes entre lesquelles filait un gémissement silencieux ; il s'agrippait désespérément à Sirius tandis que son dos se cambrait sous le plaisir mêlé de douleur qui l'enveloppait tel un voile sombre. Avec une douceur presque insupportable, Sirius se joignait à lui, se mordant les lèvres pour empêcher un cri d'extase de les franchir. Son souffle haletant se perdait sur la gorge de Remus et ses mains le retenaient contre lui comme s'il risquait à tout instant de se noyer dans cette tempête d'émotions incroyablement intenses.

« Sirius... haleta Remus. Oh, Sirius… »

Ils commencèrent alors une danse millénaire, ancrée dans l'âme de chaque être vivant depuis l'aube des temps. Au rythme de leurs soupirs brûlants, leurs hanches ondulaient l'une contre l'autre, ce geste instinctif toujours un peu plus appuyé pour mieux sentir l'autre. Leurs corps se joignaient d'une manière si parfaite, chaque creux accueillant une courbe, chaque caresse en créant une autre, chaque mouvement répondant à un désir précis, que l'acte amoureux devenait communion totale. Il leur semblait fusionner, mourant dans un souffle pour renaître dans un gémissement, deux entités distinctes n'en formant dès lors plus qu'une seule, et le loup se pâmait dans la présence de son compagnon qui le rejoignait au-travers de l'autre humain.

Petit à petit, le plaisir augmentait, plus puissant et aveuglant, comme une brume qui effaçait le monde autour pour ne laisser plus qu'eux, perdus dans ce brouillard voluptueux. Soudain, le point d'orgue arriva, tel un éclair immaculé. Sirius ouvrit les yeux et plongea dans le regard d'or sombre qui reflétait le sien ; ils atteignaient ensemble quelque chose d'inimaginable de par sa puissance et sa beauté, et ils savaient que leur union allait se concrétiser de la manière la plus physique qui fût. Mais tandis que des frissons ardents parcouraient leurs corps entrelacés et qu'ils fermaient à nouveau les yeux pour partager le plus intense des baisers, leurs esprits semblèrent sombrer l'un dans l'autre ; tout d'un coup, il n'y avait plus deux adolescents, mais une seule âme où les sensations, les impressions et les sentiments se mêlaient intimement en une toile complexe d'émotions éparses. Un lien presque palpable les joignait, un lien immuable et transcendant qui les unissait l'un à l'autre, cœur, corps et âme, et ils crièrent chacun le nom de l'autre entre les pleurs que provoquait cette union.

L'extase les retint encore un moment avant de s'évaporer peu à peu, leur laissant un sentiment de plénitude diffus. Sirius, puisant dans le peu d'énergie qu'il lui restait, se releva un peu sur ses coudes pour être face à son compagnon. Remus le fixait intensément, encore sous le choc de la réalisation, et l'Animagus crut mourir devant la beauté de cette créature à la peau que les flammes rendait doucement dorée, aux yeux assombris par le plaisir, qui le contemplait avec une adoration sans limites.

Puis sans un mot, Sirius blottit contre lui, en posant un baiser sur l'emplacement de son cœur et posa sa tête au même endroit et les amants s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

L'horloge sonna la vingt-troisième heure. Remus se réveilla de nouveau en sursaut. Merlin quel rêve avait-il fait ! Se souvenir de la première fois où lui et Sirius avaient fait l'amour n'était pas la meilleure façon d'éviter de penser à Sirius. Au contraire, cela avait tendance à l'embrouiller encore plus. Et cela avait en plus des conséquences désastreuses sur son entre-jambe. Pourquoi avait-il rêvé de cela précisément ? Il se rallongea, après avoir bu un peu d'eau.

Alors qu'il commençait à s'assoupir, il entendit des rires et des chuchotements.

« Il est si mignon, quand il dort., fit chuchotement doux à son oreille.

-Déjà à Poudlard, il avait cette tête lorsqu'il cherchait à se rendormir, parce que nous l'avions réveillé., répondit un chuchotement plus grave. Par la suite, j'ai découvert qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de réveiller un Moony qui ne soit pas grognon. Tu imagines bien que j'ai laissé Padfoot faire. Tu crois que si je le chatouille, il va se réveiller et me mordre ?

-James ! Arrêtes voyons. D'abord, tu sais aussi bien que moi que Grand-mère a bien précisé qu'il ne fallait l'embêter et d'autre par nous sommes des fantômes, on ne peut pas le toucher.

-Et je peux vous toucher, Madame Potter ?

-Tu peux faire ce que tu veux Prongs, à partir du moment où tu le fais en silence., grogna Moony.

-Ah tu es réveillé la marmotte., s'exclama son meilleur. Tu nous as faits attendre.

-Tu étais entrain de bécoter ta Lily. Je ne crois pas que tu es trouvé le temps long.

-Mais tu es grognon, mon Remi-Loup., fit une Lily malicieuse.

-Qu'est-ce que foutez là tous les deux ?, grogna encore Remus.

-Bah on est venu t'aider., répondit James surpris.

-Putain de merde ! C'était pas un rêve alors.

-Bah non Remi-loup., lui répondit la rouquine. Nous sommes les esprits des Noëls présents. »

Remus se passa une main sur le visage et murmura : « Morgane et toutes les fées de Brocéliande, ce n'est pas un rêve. »

« Allez viens Remus, on va te montrer ce que tu loupes à être resté chez toi, ce soir., lui fit Prongs en le prenant par le bras – bah a première vue la grand-mère de Lily s'était trompée ou les avait trompés.

-Maismaismaismaismaismaismais... »

Remus ne put dire autre chose les fantômes de James et Lily Potter avaient pris leur ami chacun par un bras, et dans un scintillement cette fois, ils disparurent.

Remus sentit le sol tangué sous ses pieds et après s'être stabilisé, il ouvrit lentement les yeux, craignant ce qu'il allait trouver. Son regard caramel très clair, tomba sur le même sapin qu'il avait vu quelques instants plutôt - enfin il croyait que c'était il y avait tout juste quelques instants – toujours dans le Grand Hall, toujours aux couleurs des Quatre Maisons. Ils étaient de retour à Poudlard.

Ils entrèrent dans la Grande salle. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, Tournoi des trois Sorciers oblige. Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à la table des Gryffondor et Remus sentit Lily et James se figer. Devant eux, se tenait un Harry qui riait aux éclats. Ses yeux si semblables à ceux de sa mère pétillaient de bonheur. Quelqu'un lançant une nouvelle plaisanterie et Harry éclata de nouveau de rire en lançant légèrement sa tête en arrière, comme le faisait son père. Remus ne trouvait rien à redire : son filleul était le parfait mélange de ses parents.

Remus fit soudain plus attention à la conversation.

« Il s'était saisi des **merguez** et s'en servait comme d'une épée., disait Seamus Finnagan. Non mais franchement trop débile ce type. C'était le Noël le plus délirant qu'on ait vécu. Non mais vous rendez-compte **des merguez et des pois chiches** comme repas de Noël.

-C'est sûr que c'est pas très festif comme repas., dit Ron qui pensait toujours plus avec son estomac qu'avec autre chose. Au fait, Harry ?

-Oui ?, répondit Harry en s'essuyant les yeux où perlaient des larmes de joie.

-Dobby t'a dit ce qu'on mangeait ce soir.

-Oui !, répondit Harry. Ça à l'air pas mal ! Je suis arrivé alors qu'ils préparaient l'une des entrées. C'est en l'honneur de nos invitées françaises. Ce sont des briochettes de foie gras.

-Merde c'est quoi, ce truc ?, demanda l'un des jumeaux Weasley. Remus n'aurait su dire lequel.

-**Ils ont pris une petite brioche, expliqua Harry. Ils ont coupé un chapeau et l'ont vidée et à l'intérieur ils l'ont garnie de cube de foie gras et de mie de la brioche avec du porto blanc. Ils ont passé le tout au four quelques minutes et ils ont rajouté deux asperges et une fine tranche de foie gras dessus avant de remettre le chapeau. **

-Mmmmh, fit Hermione – une fois n'est pas coutume, elle aussi pensa avec son estomac. J'ai goûté au foie gras en France, c'était succulent. »

« Ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser, chuchota Lily à l'oreille de Remus.

-Oui, je trouve aussi. Mais Harry est tout de même un peu triste., constata Remus.

-Sirius l'avait invité à venir passer Noël, avec lui., lui apprit James. Mais Dumbeldore lui a refusé qu'il y aille.

-Pourquoi ?, demanda le loup-garou.

-Parce que tu n'y allais pas et que Sirius ne pouvait pas venir le chercher, Harry est resté ici., lui répondit James comme une évidence.

-C'est ridicule !, souffla Lupin. Harry ne craint rien avec Padfoot. Enfin au moins il s'amuse.

-Si on accélérait un peu cette petite soirée. », dit soudain Lily.

Elle claqua des doigts et la pièce disparue dans un nouveau scintillement. Remus rouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut qu'ils étaient dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

« Où va-t-on ?, demanda-t-il

-Comment veux-tu qu'on sache ?, lui répondit James. On suit le mouvement, nous aussi. C'est pas nous qui décidons des destinations. »

Le silence s'abattit sur le petit groupe pendant qu'ils s'approchaient d'un petit groupe d'élèves. Ils remarquèrent alors qu'il s'agissait d'Harry et de ses amis, qui commençaient à échanger leurs paquets de Noël. Tous s'enthousiasmaient des présents reçus quand soudain Ron s'exclama :

« Merde Harry c'est quoi ce truc ?

-Tu te souviens du jeu auquel on a joué, chez mon oncle ? Et bien c'est le personnage symbolique de ce jeu., expliqua le Gryffondor à son meilleur ami. Mais en version améliorée. Il fait toute sorte de trucs, comme tirer des minis missiles, faire la météo, te réveiller le matin en douceur ou en te tirant dessus. Voilà tu as ton **Nukaboy**, personnel.

-Oh Harry c'est trop adorable., s'écria Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, demanda Neville.

-C'est un album photo., répondit Seamus.

-C'est un album souvenir., expliqua Hermione, avec enthousiasme. Ça fonctionne comme une pensine. On y met des photos, concernant un souvenir bien précis et la personne à qui il est destiné peut revivre le souvenir autant de fois qu'elle le veut. Il faut un très haut niveau de magie pour faire ça, Harry.

-Ben, à vrai dire, je ne l'ai pas fait tout seul. On m'a aidé.

-Qui ?, demandèrent les autres, avec curiosité.

-Dumbeldore, Remus et un autre ami de mes parents que vous ne connaissez pas.

-C'est génial., commença Seamus qui fut coupé par l'éclat de rire de Ron.

-**Tiens regarde cela. C'est le jour où Haggrid était tellement saoul qu'il s'est pris pour une femme et qu'il a essayé de mettre les robes d'Hermione. Tu te souviens Harry ?**

**-Oui., continua l'attrapeur. Herm' était tellement en colère le lendemain quand elle découvert qu'il avait massacré sa garde-robe qu'elle l'a invité à dîner et lui a préparé le repas. Après qu'ils eurent fini de manger de manger et que Haggrid se fut régaler ; Hermione lui a dit qu'il s'agissait d' Acromentule. Et qu'en l'occurrence d'Aragog. **

**-Ce pauvre Haggrid était horrifié., commenta Ginny qui avait aussi assisté à la scène. **

-Franchement Hermione, tu es dangereuse comme fille. Il vaut vraiment mieux t'avoir dans son camp que contre soi., fit Georges.

-Merci Georges. », répondit Hermione, avec une gracieuse inclinaison de la tête.

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Les adolescents vivaient un Noël extraordinaire. Cela ravisait Remus. Il se tourna vers James et Lily qui regardaient avec attendrissement leur enfant.

« Vous êtes heureux de le voir ?, demanda Remus

-Mais nous le voyons tous les jours., lui avoua Lily. Nous vous voyons tous les jours., ajouta-t-elle plus durement.

-Comment ça ? Comment pouvez-vous nous voir ? Ça vous amuse ?

-Mais que crois-tu Remus John Lupin, alias Moony ?, demanda James Potter avec colère. Qu'on nous a envoyé ici parce que nous ne connaissions pas la situation ? On vous voit tous les jours. Et non ça ne nous amuse pas ! C'est loin d'être le cas. Tiens, on va ta montrer quelque chose ; pour te montrer à quel point cela ne nous amuse pas. Lily, on y va !

-Tu es sûr de toi James !

-Oui ! Monsieur est persuadé que ça nous amuse de les regarder, d'être ici à lui montrer ce qu'il manque et que notre fils ne peut pas avoir sa famille adoptive, parce que Monsieur est trop lâche. Alors j'en ai marre que monsieur se plaigne qu'il n'est pas assez bien pour avoir une vie comme les autres. Alors emmène nous ! »

Lily soupira. Remus comprit que pour une raison étrange si James et Lily était là, seule la jeune femme pouvait les faire voyager. Le léger sourire qui se trouvait au coin des lèvres de Lily fit craindre quelque chose de louche à Lupin. Les époux Potter regardèrent une dernière fois leur fils. Lily lui envoya un baiser aérien et l'adolescent sursauta légèrement et posa sa main sur sa joue comme si le baiser de sa mère l'avait atteint. Puis elle claqua de nouveau des doigts et Remus fut ébloui, par le scintillement qui se déclencha.

Ils atterrirent sur un vieux plancher de bois, dans une maison particulièrement sombre, peu éclairée, particulièrement sale.

« Où sommes-nous ?, demanda le loup-garou.

-Tu vas voir. », lui répondit James.

Les deux esprits guidèrent leur ami, jusqu'à la petite lueur qui s'échappait d'une porte. C'était à peine plus qu'une lueur tremblotante, sans doute provenant d'une bougie. Ils se faufilèrent à travers la porte et en entrant, Remus bloqua sur le seuil de la pièce.

Devant la cheminée, appuyé contre le manteau, se tenait Sirius Black. Ce n'était pas l'homme amaigri, sale et négligée que Remus avait retrouvé six mois plutôt dans la Cabane Hurlante. Il avait devant les yeux, un Sirius qui ressemblait étonnamment à celui qu'il avait connu quand ils étaient jeunes. Certes, il avait vieilli, il avait aussi été marqué par son séjour à Azkaban, mais Il portait un de ses éternels jeans noirs et une chemise noire, rappelant à la fois son nom qu'il haïssait mais aussi la couleur de son doux pelage quand il se transformait. C'était le Sirius dont il était tombé amoureux, il y a vingt ans. C'était le Sirius qu'il aimait et qu'il aimerait sans doute toujours.

Il vit que son ami tenait quelque chose à la main. Il s'approcha un peu et vit que Sirius tenait un cadre avec une photo à l'intérieur.

Remus connaissait très bien cette photo. C'était la même que celle qui était sur sa table de nuit, depuis six mois. Avant elle y était toujours. Avant la mort de James et Lily. Avant la condamnation de Sirius.

Elle avait était prise pour le seul et unique Noël que Harry avait passé en famille. Il avait cinq mois et était dans les bras de mère. Derrière Lily, se tenait un James qui serrait sa femme et son fils contre lui et qui regardait le photographe avec une expression de pur bonheur. Il était heureux, malgré les circonstances. Bien que sa famille soit en danger, le petit con arrogant avait fait place en quelques mois à un homme qui était ce qu'il avait toujours était : un ami loyal, un époux fidèle et un père aimant, protecteur et un peu gaga sur les bords.

De chaque côté du couple, se tenaient Sirius et Remus qui embrassaient Lily sur les joues, avant d'échanger un regard complice et amoureux. C'était leur premier Noël avec Harry. Leur seul et unique Noël avec Harry. Il avait adoré la soirée qu'ils avaient passée ensemble et n'avait ressorti la photo que lorsqu'il avait découvert que Sirius était innocent.

« On se demande bien pourquoi ?, fit la voix de James.

-Pardon ?

-On se demande bien pourquoi tu as ressorti la photo de ce Noël, depuis six mois et que tu refuse de venir voir Sirius.

-C'est compliqué, James.

-Non c'est toi qui complique tout, Moony. Je vois mon fils, mon frère et mon meilleur ami malheureux et toi tu ne sais d'où vient le problème et tu me réponds que c'est compliqué comme situation. Je vais te la décompliquer moi la situation. Tu bouges ton cul lycanthropique de ton lit. Tu vas chercher Harry et vous venez tous les deux ici, passer Noël avec le deuxième père d'Harry., hurla James Potter.

-James, calme-toi.

-Non Lily pas cette fois. Il y a vingt ans, il m'a fallu près de deux ans pour leur faire comprendre qu'ils s'aimaient et que le fait qu'ils soient ensemble ne changeait absolument rien pour moi. Après toutes ses épreuves, ils n'arrivent pas à se pardonner, l'un d'avoir cru les preuves qu'on ne cessait de lui mettre sous les yeux pour qu'il avoue que Sirius était coupable et que lui même était complice et l'autre pour ne pas avoir voulu mettre en danger l'homme qu'il aimait parce que c'était tellement évident que si je n'avais pas choisi Sirius comme gardien, ça ne pouvait être que Remus. Là, j'explose. Je ne veux pas Sirius recommence les conneries de la semaine dernière. »

A ses mots, Remus se figea et vit une expression horrifiée se peindre sur le visage de son ami. Le loup-garou regarda alternativement les fantômes des Noëls présents et vit James baisser les yeux vers le sol et Lily plaquer une main horrifiée sur ses lèvres. Le regard du châtain se posa alors sur la quatrième personne de la pièce et il s'avança vers Sirius.

Celui-ci avait les yeux baissés vers la photo puis il s'abîma dans la contemplation du feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée. Une mèche sombre lui tomba devant les yeux et il la repoussa d'un délicat mouvement du poignet faisant légèrement descendre la manche de sa chemise. Un morceau de tissu blanc apparu sur le poignet de l'animagus, effrayant le loup-garou. Il se tourna vers ses amis décédés et murmura :

« Il n'a pas fait ça ? Dites-moi qu'il n'a pas fait ça. C'est arrivé quand ? Et pourquoi ne m'a-t-on rien dit ?

-C'est arrivé la semaine dernière !, chuchota Lily avec difficulté. C'est Albus qui l'a trouvé. Et si il ne t'a rien dit, c'est parce que Sirius ne voulait pas que toi et Harry soyez au courant. Je crois qu'il s'en veut d'avoir été lâche.

-Tu comprends, Lupin., cracha James. Mon frère qui a survécu miraculeusement à Azkaban, a essayé de se trancher les veines, parce qu'il ne supportait plus la vie qu'il menait et qu'il pensait que si il était mort, au moins Harry et toi vous pourriez vivre en paix, ensemble et heureux. Pour ton information, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu comme ça c'est avant que vous ne vous mettiez ensemble. Avant qu'il réalise que son amour pour toi était partagé. Albus a dit qu'il était arrivé in extremis et heureusement qu'il avait les connaissances médicales nécessaires pour soigner Pad' sans faire intervenir Pomfresh. Mais maintenant que Sirius le sait, il s'arrangera pour que la prochaine fois, Dumbeldore ne le sauve pas. »

Remus poussa un gémissement et recula de l'homme de sa vie. Il recula tant et si bien qu'il heurta une petite table sur laquelle se trouvait un simple rose rouge. Remus la contempla un instant puis rougit au souvenir que cette rose évoquait : celui de leur première nuit.

Il s'approcha de nouveau de Sirius et lui murmura :

« Ne fais pas ça, mon amour ! Je n'en vaux pas la peine. Ne pars pas pour moi, à cause de moi. »

Le loup-garou leva la main jusqu'à la joue de l'homme qu'il aimait et lui murmura :

« Ne fais pas cette bêtise à cause de moi ! Je t'aime, mais je ne te mérites pas. »

Il posa sa main transparente sur la joue de Padfoot qui sembla comme Harry plutôt sentir sa main sur sa joue et murmura, d'une voix rauque pleine de tendresse, de désespoir et de désir : « Remus ! »

Soudain, un scintillement entoura le dit-Remus qui se réveilla en sursaut, en nage, dans son lit. Il s'assit et entendit le carillon du salon sonner minuit. Un nuage cacha le croissant de lune et soudain, un froid saisissant envahit la pièce.

« Vous êtes le fantôme des Noëls futurs. », dit Remus.

C'était plus une constatation qu'une réelle question. Il se tourna vers le nouveau venu et ne vit rien d'autre qu'un silhouette drapée dans une cape noire, depuis la tête jusqu'aux pieds.

« Je vous suis. », fit-il en s'approchant de l'ombre. « Je suppose que vous ne me parlerez pas ! »

L'ombre secoua la tête et se saisit du bras de Remus. Celui-ci vit son corps ondulé comme l'eau dans laquelle on aurait jeté une pierre. Il ferma les yeux et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il se tenait au milieu d'un cimetière.

Ils avancèrent en ces lieux funèbres, où seul la lueur du croissant de lune éclairait parfois les allées de tombes mal entretenues.. L'homme à la cape ne disait rien. Remus s'interrogeait sur la raison de leur présence, ici, tout en redoutant la réponse à sa question.

L'homme s'arrêta soudain devant une tombe. Il Pointa un doigt dissimulé par la manche de sa cpae vers une stèle. Sur la plaque marbre noire, en lettres d'argent, était écrit :

« Sirius Black, ami loyal, père aimant et adoré

Pour sauver la vie de son fils est tombé

A jamais sera chéri et regretté

Et dans la mémoire de tous sera à jamais honoré. »

Une rose rouge ornait sa tombe.

« Ainsi il ne s'est pas suicidé., fit Remus, le cœur en miette à l'idée que son amant soit mort.

-_Non, il ne sait pas suicider_. »

La voix qui lui répondit s'apparentait plus à un sifflement de serpent.

« Pardon ? Je ne comprends pas ce que vous me dites. »

Sans un mot, l'esprit lui fit signe de la suivre vers une autre tombe. Sur celle-ci était notée, à la main comme si l'auteur avait voulu ironisé sur la situation :

« Tom Marvolo Riddle, Lord Voldemort

Si sa dictature fut combattue et détestée

Elle est maintenant regrettée

Depuis que l'Elu l'a dépassé

Dans l'art de la douleur et de la cruauté. »

« Ce n'est pas possible., dit Remus. Harry n'aurait pas pu être pire que Voldemort.

Le rire du spectre résonna lugubrement dans le lieu funeste.

« -_Pourquoi ça ne serait pas possible _?, siffla de nouveau la voix de l'homme.

-S'il vous plaît pouvez utiliser une autre langue que le Fourchelang., s'énerva Lupin. Je ne comprends pas un traître mot de ce que vous dites.

-_C'est mieux comme ça Remus_ ? »

La voix sifflait toujours, mais Remus pouvait la comprendre. Elle résonnait dans sa tête. Au moins, il comprenait, pensa Remus.

« Oui c'est mieux. Vu que vous pouvez parler expliquez-moi comme Harry a pu devenir pire que Voldemort.

-Mais parce qu'Harry a perdu peu à peu la protection magique que lui avait fait d'abord sa mère puis Sirius. La seule autre personne qui aurait pu le soutenir dans cette épreuve a décidé de fuir, quand Sirius est mort et personne n'a plus jamais donné d'amour à Harry. Une fois que Sirius est mort ce fut le tour de Dumbeldore puis de McGonagall. Plus personne n'a pu donner d'amour à Harry.

-Vous voulez dire n'est mort par amour pour lui.

-Non plus personne ne lui a donné de l'amour., reprit le Fourchelang. Sirius n'est pas mort comme Lily était morte, en servant de rempart à Harry, mais en lui donnant tout son amour. C'est sans doute une notion difficile à comprendre pour un lâche qui ne veut reconnaître qu'il aime à en crever, un sale cabot répugnant. Il n'y avait plus personne pour le sauver. Pour me sauver. Et Harry Potter est devenu pire que Voldemort.

-Mais qui êtes-vous ? », demanda Remus alarmé.

Le fantôme des Noël futurs enleva sa capuche et dévoila un faciès qui rappelait plus celui d'un serpent que d'un être humain. Au milieu de ce visage brillait deux yeux rouges.

« Mais vous êtes mort !, hurla Remus face à Voldemort. On vient de voir votre tombe.

-Hahahaha ! Mon pauvre Moony, tu n'as rien compris encore. C'est la tombe de Riddle que l'on vient de voir. Et mon visage c'est son dernier cadeau. Celui qui fait que j'ai pu prendre sa place sans que ça bouleverse trop de monde, ils avaient l'habitude, d'être dominés par une tête de Serpent.

-Harry ?!!!

-Il a enfin compris. Compris que j'avais tué Voldemort. Compris que j'avais pris sa place à la tête des forces du mal et du monde des Sorciers. Compris que j'allais enfin accomplir la dernière chose qui me tenait à cœur.»

A chaque phrase que prononçait le Survivant, il faisait un pas vers Remus l'obligeant à reculer.

« Tu vois Remus, tu avais raison sur un point : on ne te mérite pas et on est bien mieux sans toi. Au fait, quand je te dis que Sirius ne s'est pas suicidé, je veux dire qu'il ne s'est pas tranché les veines comme la première et la troisième fois. Qu'il n'a pas essayé de s'empoisonner comme lors de ses vacances d'hiver où je suis revenu chez lui un certain 10 mars. Non il s'est tout simplement jeté sur le sort de mort que Malfoy nous jetait à Draco et moi. Tu n'étais pas là. Tu n'étais jamais revenu depuis la Cabane Hurlante. Donc il a décidé d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute en se disant que là au moins, tu n'hésiterais pas à revenir. Tu l'as abandonné plus encore que lorsqu'il était à Azkaban. Là-bas il avait encore l'illusion que tu l'aimais et que ton éloignement n'était qu'au fait que tu le croyais coupable. Mais une fois sortie et toi parti plus rien ne le retenait. Pas même moi. »

Un silence s'abattit sur eux et Harry reprit, la voix encore plus dure :

« Je l'ai vu sombrer chaque jour. Avalant des pilules pour dormir. D'autres pour se tenir éveiller la journée,. Le tout arroser de grandes rasades Pur Feu. Jusqu'à la bataille, où il est venu combattre à mes côtés. Jusqu'à la lutte contre Voldemort où Draco me protègeait de son père. Jusqu'à ce que Voldemort ne fuit et que de dépit Lucius nous jeter un Doloris, puis un Avada que Sirius à Pris de plein fouet. »

Les larmes brillaient dans les yeux de Remus. Sirius était mort en sauvant la vie de Harry et de Draco.

« C'est après sa mort que tout est parti en sucette. Albus et Minerva sont morts à quelques semaines d'intervalle : Albus pendant qu'il cherchait les Horcruxes et Minerva a été enlevée et torturé par des Magemorts de seconde zone parce qu'elle était trop proche de moi. Je me suis fait un plaisir de les faire rôtir quand je les retrouvais., avoua le Survivant voldemorisé. Après ce fut Arthur qui a été exécuté en pleine rue parce qu'il ne voulait pas fermer le département du détournement des objets moldus. Ça ce ne sont que les morts . Les autres ont subis un sort aussi peu enviable : Ron a perdu un œil, Neville est dans un fauteuil, Bill est devenu l'un des tiens grâce à ce bon vieux Greyback. Hermione et Tonks se sont chargées de le lui faire payer. Et Ginny a rejoint Franck et Alice au cinquième étage de Sainte-Mangouste. Qu'est-ce que j'oublie ? Ah le dernier des Black ! Draco ! Ça t'étonne ; Dray nous a rejoint dès notre quatrième année et a demandé à Padfoot de prendre son nom en son honneur. Eh bien Draco, ce cher Petit Tom l' a torturé et tué sous mes yeux, avec Bellatrix et Lucius. Pour que je lui donne le dernier horcruxe, que je venais de détruire. C'est Lucius qui l'a tué. « Deux Black avec la même baguette ». Il riait. Ils riaient tous les trois. Ils ont bien moins ri, lorsque que je leur aie trancher la gorge, le lendemain., asséna L'esprit des Noëls Futurs, avec un sourire pervers sur sa face serpentine, alors que le visage du loup-garou ruisselait de larmes. Mais pour en revenir à Sirius, il s'est simplement jeter sur l'Avada de Malfoy. Sans un autre mot sur les lèvres que : « Pardon ! » Tu vois légalement ce n'est pas un suicide. Tu n'y es pour rien. Tu vas pouvoir partir en paix. »

Harry-Voldemort continuait d'avancer vers Remus, de plus en plus effrayé par son fils adoptif. L'homme qu'il était devenu était terrorisant, machiavélique, mauvais et ne répugnait à aucune torture pour abattre son ennemi.

« Tiens j'ai une dernière tombe à te montrer, Moony., fit Harry avec un sourire pervers au coin des lèvres.

-Encore ? Tu ne crois pas que ça suffit !, hurla le loup-garou, désespéré, le visage baigné de larmes. Tu ne crois pas que tu as assez fait de mal comme ça.

-Tu m'as tout pris, Remus : mes deux pères adoptifs, mes grands-parents adoptifs, l'homme de ma vie et mes meilleurs amis qui ne veulent plus me voir parce que pour eux je ressemble un peu plus chaque jour à Tom. Pourquoi devrais-je t'épargner ce qui ne m'a pas été épargné ? Pourquoi devrais-je te donner le droit de vivre alors que je ne fais que survivre ? Trouve-moi une bonne raison, Lupin parce que je suis aussi peu magnanime que mon Maître, même ce bon Snivellus le dit.

-Mais je l'aime !

-Trop tard ! Nous sommes arrivés Remus Lupin. Maintenant tu vas devoir répondre de tes actes. »

Il se tourna vers la tombe devant laquelle ils s'étaient arrêtés et en lettres d'or, Moony pu lire :

« Remus John Lupin

Loup-garou ignoré et ami oublié

Car il n'a jamais su aimé. »

« Mais je l'aime. », hurla-t-il à l'intention de son tourmenteur.

Mais Harry ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase et le poussa dans la tombe qui se trouvait derrière lui. Remus sentit qu'il tombait dans un trou profond. Si profond qu'il ne semblait pas avoir de fond. Il tomba encore pendant un long moment quand soudain…

* * *

…Remus se réveilla en sursaut, entortillé entre les draps de son lit.. Un pâle soleil d'hiver filtrait dans la chambre à coucher de l'ancien professeur de DCFM de Poudlard. Il regarda à gauche et à droite de son lit et ne vit rien, quand son regard fut attirait par une rose rouge sur sa table de nuit la même que celle qu'il avait vu sur la console du salon de Sirius.

Il sauta de son lit. Il avait été stupide. Stupide de laisser Sirius et Harry seuls. Nul ne savait ce que Sirius pouvait faire lorsqu'il était seul. Un lent sourire éclaira le visage de Remus. Il attrapa une plume et un morceau de parchemin et écrit : « Passe prendre Harry dans une demi-heure. Allons voir Sniffles. Remus. » Il prit son hibou et l'envoya a Albus.

Il s'élança dans la salle de bain et prit la douche la plus rapide de sa vie. Puis il se prépara à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il prit juste le temps d'attraper se baguette et d'enfiler son manteau, avant de transplaner à Pré-au-lard.

Il s'avança vers l'école et entra dans la cour. Arrivé devant la porte du grand Hall, il inspira profondément et poussa la porte pour entrer. Là un certain nombre d'élèves se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Remus ne s'en préoccupa pas et se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur quand une voix – ou plutôt un hurlement – l'arrêta dans sa progression.

« Moony ! »

Une tornade brune aux cheveux dans tous les sens courut vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras. Remus serra Harry contre lui. Ce qu'il pouvait aimer ce gamin.

« Tu as lu le journal ? Hein ? C'est pour ça que tu es là ?

-Euh non !, répondit le loup-garou. Je suis venu pour qu'on aille passer Noël avec Sniffle. Mais je dois demander à Albus si c'est possible.

-Viens alors. »

L'adolescent pris l'homme par la main et le traîna presque jusqu'au bureau de « son Papy Bus ». Arrivés aux pieds de l'escalier, Harry lança : « tagada »

«Tagada ?, demanda Remus

-C'est des bonbons moldus. J'en ai rapporté à Papy Bus, après les vacances. »

Ils commencèrent à monter jusqu'au bureau de Dumbeldore et devant la porte entre-ouverte, Harry s'arrêta.

« C'est Fudge ! Il est venu demander des comptes à Albus, parce que il savait que Sirius était innocent et que Pettigrow était le vrai traître et qu'il n'était pas mort.

-Hein ? Que veux-tu dire Harry ?

-T'as vraiment pas lu le journal, Moony, ce matin., demanda l'adolescent avec un sourire qui rappelait celui de son père. Ce matin, des Aurors qui patrouillaient dans le Sussex, ont repéré quelqu'un qui avait une attitude suspecte. Sur le coup, ils ont cru que s'était Padfoot. Mais ils ont reconnu Wormtail, quand ils se sont approchés. Le choc des uns comme des autres les a stupéfixé. Depuis une heure maintenant, ils ont arrêté Wormtail et Fudge s'est pointé pour savoir où était Sirius et …j'en sais pas plus parce que Papy Bus m'a fait sortir et…

-Entre Harry !, fit Dumbeldore. Je te présente Cornélius Fudge que tu connais, il me semblait et le vrai professeur Maugrey. Ah Remus. J'ai bien reçu, ton message de ce matin. Il n'y a aucun souci avec Harry, vous pouvez y aller, bien sûr. Je viendrais vous vous pour vous dire ce qu'il va se passer, mais j'en connais un qui va avoir de très mauvaises surprises pour Noël., ajouta Dumbeldore avec un rire pleine de gaîté.

-Tu peux y aller Harry.

6Mais voyons Dumbeoldore , vous n'y pensez pas, intervint le minsitre. Ce petit a encore plus besoin de protection maintenant que…

-Je passerais te voir, P'tit Gars, coupa Fol-Oei là l'intention de Harry. Je protégerais la maison. Ça sera mon cadeau de Noël. Mais s'il te plait Potter ; ne fous pas ta baguette dan,s la poche de ton pantalon. Merde tu veux perdre une fesse ou quoi. ça vous va Fudge ? »

De toute façon, le ministre n'aurait rien pu dire, l'adolescent ayant déjà remercié l'Auror.

« Vas-mon petit Harry. dit papy Bus. J'accompagnerais Alastor, chez Sniffle.

-Merci Albus !, répondit Remus. Harry tu prends un sac…

-Pas besoin de sac, je trouverais ce qu'il faut chez Sniffle. A plus, Papy…A plus tard, professeur Dumbeldore. », réctifia Harry.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'ancien professeur et son élève était dans le Hall et furent entourés par une bande d'élèves excités qui demandaient des explications à Harry, à propos de Sirius et d'autres qui demandaient des conseils scolaires à Remus. Une tête blonde se faufila jusqu'à Harry et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Potter, on se retrouve dans quelques jours ?

-Dans quelques heures, Amour. Je parle à Sirius et Remus dès que possible. »

Le regard émeraude du Survivant plongea dans les yeux gris de son interlocuteur. Un regard plein de promesses. Les murmures arrivèrent jusqu'aux oreilles ultra sensibles de Remus qui leva les yeux vers son fils adoptif. Leur regard se croisèrent et Harry baissa les yeux en premier en rougissant.

« Excusez-nous, dit alors Remus. Mais je dois partir avec Harry. Je serais ravi de répondre à toutes vos questions, mais plus tard. Hermione, ma chérie, tu veux bien les prendre pour moi ? »

La jeune fille rougit en répondant un oui timide. Pour un peu on aurait pu croire qu'elle était sous le charme du loup-garou.

Le dit loup-garou sortit de l'école toujours accompagné de son petit protégé et arrivé hors de l'école, il transplana avec Harry, pour arriver directement sur le parvis de la demeure de Sirius au cœur de Londres. Il sonna à la porte, avec un peu d'appréhension tout de même. Après un long moment, il n'y eut aucun bruit dans la maison puis la porte s'ouvrit doucement.

« Hello, Mister Padfoot., fit Harry, en se faufilant à l'intérieur de la maison, après avoir embrassé son parrain.

-Joyeux Noël, mon Amour., enchaîna Remus. Tu permets, on voudrait éviter d'attirer toute la presse, qui court après un certain Sirius Black, depuis l'arrestation de Wormtail. »

Il embrassa à son tour l'animagus sur les lèvres et entra dans l'ancestrale demeure des Black.

Sirius resta un instant figé puis réalisa ce que Remus avait dit. Il se précipita dans le salon où il avait passé la nuit et où se trouvaient à l'heure actuelle Harry et Remus blottis l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé.

« L'un de vous veut bien m'expliquer ? », demanda incertain Sirius.

Les deux autres se regardèrent et Harry brandit un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier et le donna à son Parrain en lui laçant :

« Joyeux Noël, Padfoot ! »

Sirius attrapa le journal et lut la Une.

« Peter Pettigrow ressuscité.. Sirius Balck innocenté et réhabilité »

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant que le titre et sa portée ne pénètre son cerveau.

«Quoi ?, hurla-t-il soudain.

-Ton père disait toujours qu'il était long à la détente., murmura Remus à Harry

-Cet abruti de Peter s'est fait attrapé dans le Sussex et a dit toute la vérité au ministère, qui a première vue te cherche, depuis l'arrestation de Wormtail pour t'interroger et accessoirement te réhabiliter., expliqua Harry. Mais bon c'est pas très normal de t'en faire baver après tout ce temps. Comme disait Hermione ce matin : « Anticonstitutionnellement comme on dit en France ! »

-Mais rassure-toi, continua Remus. Albus gère la situation d'une main de maître et je pense qu'il va au moins nous laisser la journée de Noël pour que nous la passions entre nous, comme une vraie famille.

-J'espère que Papy Bus va nous laisser les vacances. J'ai besoin de repos moi. Entre les cours, le tournoi, les fêtes de Noël…

-Et les soirées passées avec Draco., ajouta Remus avec un sourire au coin des lèvres, en voyant l'adolescent rougir.

-Draco Malfoy, vraiment ?, interrogea Sirius. Ce petit doit avoir hérité du bon côté de la famille Black., ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. Et toi, Moony qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je suis venu demander à l'homme que j'aime plus que tout au monde, de pardonner ma stupidité, mon incapacité à croire que quelqu'un puisse m'aimer et lui demander s'il veut bien recommencer tout à zéro avec moi. », annonça Remus, devant un Harry ravi et un Sirius stupéfait tant de la déclara de son amant que par le fait qu'il la fasse devant leur filleul.

En réalité, Lupin n'en menait pas large. Mais il avait compris le message de cette nuit délivré par les esprits des Noël passés, présents et futurs et il préférait tenter sa chance plutôt que de vivre dans l'incertitude jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il vit Sirius sortir de son ébahissement et se diriger vers lui. L'ancien fugitif prit son ancien amant dans ses bras et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, oubliant où il se trouvait et surtout avec qui il se trouvait, quand un « mmmmh ! » les interrompit.

« Désolé les canidés, fit Harry en reprenant sans le savoir l'expression fétiche de son père. Mais je vous rappelle qu'il y a des mineurs dans la pièce et qu'il y a certaines choses que je préfère ne pas savoir. Bon on fait quoi alors pour Noël ?

-On contacte tous les Weasley pour les inviter., proposa Sirius. Et bien sûr Albus et Minerva. Et on fait tous la fête ce soir.

-Merde, gueula alors Harry. J'ai oublié le bal de ce soir. Je suis l'un des champion je ne peux pas m'y soustraire je suppose.

-Tu suppose bien, lui répondit Remus.

-On peut aussi retourner à Poudlard, le temps du bal et finir la soirée ici pour ce qui veulent., proposa Sirius. Au moins, si jamais d'autres personnes veulent venir, ça passera inaperçu.

-Sirius ne l'encouragea pas déjà à faire des bêtises.

-Je veux juste qu'il soit aussi heureux que moi. D'ailleurs à ce propos on va avoir une petite explication, Lupin.

Remus se rapprocha de Sirius, dont il s'était éloigné suite à l'intervention de Harry, après s'être collé contre son compagnon, il lui murmura :

« Moi qui pensait te donner ton cadeau de Noël.

-Harry ne vous a pas dit qu'il y avait des enfants dans la pièce., fit une voix sèche.

-Bonjour, Minnie, fit Harry à la directrice de sa maison.

-Bonjour mon chéri, répondit la directrice-adjointe avec un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres. Albus m'envoie vous dire que le bal est à 20 heures et qu'aucun retard ne sera toléré. Enfin ça c'est moi qui vous le dis. Et aucune pitrerie aussi ! »

McGonagall transplana jusqu'à Poudlard.

« Bon on profite des moments présents et après on se prépare pour le bal. », déclara Remus qui restait le plus sage du groupe.

Sirius s'assit sur la canapé, Remus pelotonné entre ses bras, tandis que Harry se posait à plat ventre devant la cheminée et commençait à demander :

« Comment vous avez rencontré Papa et maman ? »

Un sourire éclaira le visages des deux hommes et l'après-midi passa à raconter et à reconstruire le passé de Harry.

* * *

Il était presque 19h30 quand les deux hommes sortirent de leur chambre, vêtus de leurs robes de sorciers pour le bal des Champions Elles étaient rouges brodées de fil d'or. Cadeau que Sirius tenait enfermé depuis près de quinze ans dans ses affaires. Harry les attendait dans le petit salon où ils avaient passé l'après-midi, avant d'aller aménager la chambre du Survivant.

Celui-ci avait revêtu la robe vert émeraude que Molly lui avait trouvé à la rentrée des classe. Elle s'accordait avec ses yeux à la perfection.

« J'espère qu'il va aimer ? », chuchota l'adolescent pour lui même.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard plein d'une tendresse amusé, face aux inquiétudes de leur fils adoptif.

« Il est temps de transplaner, Harry. », le prévint Remus.

Ils sortirent tous les trois de la maison et s'éloignèrent vers une petite ruelle pour transplaner à Pré-au-Lard. Au moment où ils allait partir, Sirius regarda son filleul dans les yeux et lui dit :

« Draco, vraiment ? »

Harry n'eut pas le temps de rougir, qu'il se retrouvait face à son école. Ils remontèrent tous trois l'allée et entrèrent d'abord dans le hall puis dans la Grande Salle pleine à craquer, non seulement d'élèves et de professeurs, mais aussi de journalistes et de familles qui avaient voulu – on se demande bien pour quoi – subitement assisté au bal des Champions.

Lorsque Le quatrième champion et les deux hommes se présentèrent à la porte de la Grande Salle, un silence pesant se fit . Tous avaient le regard braqué sur cet homme que l'on avait accusé d'assassinat et de traîtrise et sur le fils de l'homme qu'il avait trahi et qui se tenait droit et fier à côté de lui.

Soudain, un mouvement de foule s'opéra. Une tête blonde au port majestueux fendit royalement la plèbe poudlarienne – on me signale que si je continue les superlatifs ça va mal se finir - et couru – bien moins royale comme attitude – vers le petit brun qu'il serra un instant dans ses bras, à la stupéfaction de tous.

Les yeux gris de Draco rencontrèrent ceux plus froids de Padfoot qui lui dit :

« je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe Draco ?

-Euh Pardon Sirius c'est juste…que

Va P'tite tête j'te comprends murmura l'animagus à son cousin, avec un clin d'oeil.

-Sois sérieux, Pad' !, lui lança Remus.

-Moi toujours ! »

Le reste du trio d'or approcha et salua Sirius et Remus, à grand renfort d'embrassade, bientôt rejoint pas le reste de la clique Weasley.

-Monsieur Black , lança la voix stridente de Rita Seeker. Peut-on savoir comment vous vivez cette nouvelle de votre réhabilitation ? Et comment vous avez fait pour échapper pendant si longtemps à tous les Auros du monde ?

-De la même façon que vous récoltez vos informations, ma chère Rita. », coupa une voix sèche et menaçante.

Sa propriétaire fendit la foule et s'approcha du groupe. Narcissa Malfoy regarda un instant son fils. un lent sourire éclaira soudain son visage hautain ;

« Il faut toujours que tu te face remarquer., lança-t-elle à l'adresse de Sirius.

-Que veux-tu ma petite Cissy ? Je m'ennuie si je ne suis pas le centre d'attention. », rétorqua Sirius, avant d'éclater de rire.

« Monsieur Black ? Monsieur Black ? »

La vieille Rita avait lancé le mouvement et les journaliste commençait à harceler l'ancien prisonnier.

« je croyais qu'on était là pour le tournoi des trois Sorciers., lança Sirius assez fort pour faire comprendre aux journalistes que ce n'était ni l'heure ni le moment.

-Sirius a raison., intervint Dumbeldore en tapant dans ses mains. Que le bal commence ! »

l'orchestre se mit à jouer. Sirius prit la main de Remus pour ouvrir le bal. Et imitant son parrain, Harry se saisit de la main de Draco. De toute façon, tout le monde avait compris qu'ils étaient plus que des ennemis alors autant cloué le bec à cette vieille peau de Seeker.

Des heures plus tard, Les deux couples rentèrent chez Sirius avec la promesse de Cissy et de Lucius de venir le lendemain, à Grimmauld Square.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Harry ouvrit les yeux et se découvrit dans la chambre que Sirius lui avait aménagée à Grimmaurd Square, la veille. Il était blotti contre Draco qui avait eu l'autorisation de Sirius et de Remus de passer la nuit avec son petit ami. Il se blottit contre l'homme de sa vie et l'embrassa. Le blond se réveilla et l'embrassa à son tour en lui murmurant : « Bonjour mon amour !

-Bonjour toi aussi. Bien dormi ?

-Toujours quand je passe la nuit avec toi. Et toi ?

-Pareil, mais heureusement que j'avais placé un sort d'insonorisation sur notre chambre. J'en connais deux qui ne se sont pas ennuyés cette nuit. Le cadeau de Noël a été déballé, accepté et apprécié.

-Harry James Potter tu n'es qu'un polisson., ria son petit ami.

-Il faut bien que je m'informe., protesta le brun. Et regarde le bon côté des choses. Je n'aurais pas à tourner autour du pot pour en parler ou demander des conseils. »

Les deux adolescents éclatèrent de rire, réveillant les adultes de la pièce conjointe, mais aussi le portrait de la mère de Sirius.

« A ton avis, demanda Sirius, ils nous ont entendus cette nuit ?

-Ni toi ni moi n'avons été particulièrement discret et je suis près à parier que tu as encore oublié le sortilège d'insonorisation., plaisanta Remus. Mais qui peut hurler comme ça dans la maison ?

-La vieille peau de vache qui m'a un temps servi de mère, marmonna Sirius en se collant la tête sous l'oreiller. Putain, un jour j'arriverais à démonter ce foutue tableau.

-T'en fais pas mon cœur, lui répondit le loup-garou. Je connais une marque Moldue géniale pour s'occuper du bois

-C'est quoi ?

-Festool ! Je te jure que même ta mère n'y résistera pas. Tu t'es occupé de mes problèmes. Je peux bien m'occuper un peu des tiens. Et entendre ta mère hurler, ça a tendance, à me couper tout envie de câlins un peu coquins.»

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, avec la même envie dans les yeux. Sirius se pencha vers Remus sur lequel il était couché et commença à l'embrasser de plus en plus fougeusement, quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à toute volée sur un Harry hilare qui leur cria :

« Eh, Noël, c'est fini et on voudrait manger Draco et moi. Au fait Padffot, je crois que ta mère est particulièrement remontée ce matin. »

L'animagus et le loup-garou tendirent l'oreille et dans le lointain de la maison, ils pouvaient entendre la mère de Sirius hurlait :

« Il veut ma mort ! Un Sang-Mêlé, un traite-à-son-sang et un loup-garou, avec qui il couche. Des sodomites, voilà ce que sont ces hommes. Des pervers et des sodomites. »

« je ne crois pas que ta mère apprécie la situation, murmura Moony contre les lèvres de son amant.

-Qu'elle aille se faire foutre chez ses amis Mangemorts. Mais j'irais ailleurs ! »

Sa réplique value à Padfoot une tape sur la tête, suivi d'un baiser torride et langoureux.

* * *

« On mange bientôt, demanda Draco.

-Je crois pas, non ! Ils ont décidé de remettre ça.

-Ça me donne des idées ! », annonça le blond avec un sourire coquin, s'approchant de son petit ami, plus que consentant.

« Si on montait aussi ? », chuchota Harry à un Draco, soucieux de montrait qu'il avait hérité certaines petites chose de son cousin.

Après tout Narcissa et Lucius ne devaient arrivés qu'en fin d'après-midi

Fin

Voilà, si vous voulez me dire que ce n'était pas trop nul. Désolée pour le contenu décousu mais j'ai pas voulu la modifier.

Biz


End file.
